


Sky High

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Exhilliration, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying wasn't so scary, and it was twice as fun with someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vethica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vethica).



"Wow! I've never been so high up before!" Shauna giggled as Talonflame took flight. "I didn't think she'd be big enough to carry us both, either. But wow, everything looks so tiny from up here!"

"I can't believe you've never flown on a Pokemon before," Serena said. "I'm glad you're having fun, though. The first time I tried I was pretty nervous." Her skin prickled at the memory of that first flight, praying she wouldn't fall off, clutching Talonflame for dear life until suddenly all the fear faded and she realized how beautiful the sky was. "It's not like riding Mom's Rhyhorn."

"I'm glad my first time doing this is with you, though, Serena." Shauna wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her cheek against her shoulder, and Serena's face warmed. It was like the fireworks times ten, so high up in the air...vulnerable, weightless, Shauna so cozy against her.

_It feels like we can do anything we want to._

The world had seemed so big when they started out. She remembered the first time they'd seen Lumiose City, worrying she'd get lost in all the side streets and the shops. The caves, the desert, the sea-everything didn't just go in a straight line, there were detours to explore, treasures to be found, people to meet.

But even when she'd gotten lost it had still been an adventure. Because of the friends she knew would find her and listen to her stories when they did.

"This is _amazing!_ " Shauna squealed. "I wish we could stay up here forever, don't you?" And Serena glanced briefly over her shoulder into the other girl's bright eyes, and nodded. They couldn't _really_ stay up in the sky forever, but right now it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Especially if she could stay there with Shauna.


End file.
